Dollhouse
by Xehanorto
Summary: AU (Alternate Universe). Ib didn't bring Garry back to his senses so now he is trapped in the art gallery in his crazed state. Will he ever return to normal, or will he be stuck in this new state for all eternity?
1. Blossoming Madness

**Author's Notes (AN): Alright, so here is my third Ib series (yes I do know I already have two in progress, but whatever). This is AU in which Ib never slapped Garry back to reality and he gets stuck in the Fabricated World still crazy. This may go up to an M rating, but I highly doubt it. Now then Garry, want to give us the disclaimer before we begin?**

**Garry: He does not own Ib or any characters of Ib, please support the official release…can I go home now, please?**

**Me: Nope, you get to go insane by my hands, but don't worry I'll throw you a bone eventually in this story.**

* * *

Garry had been separated from Ib and Mary for quite some time now and he was becoming increasingly worried about them, though it was mainly for Ib. They had both been in this gallery for far too long and with what he had been seeing recently, he could swear the gallery was out for his blood. Well, in a sense that had always been true, but nothing like this.

"Ib, please be okay."

Garry had been talking to himself for a while now to try to take his mind off of things, but his thoughts kept tracing back to Ib's safety and the thought of not seeing her again. It was driving him mad not knowing if she was alright, but he had to endure for her.

Garry entered a familiar room that had been aligned with bookshelves, but now they were cleared, so he could get to the back. He opened up the book and saw that there were three entries of Guertena's Works in the small book. He saw a section labeled M and immediately flipped to the page's contents.

"_Mary" (Year Unknown) The last work of Guertena's life. While she appears very lifelike, she is not based on a real person._

Garry saw the picture in the book and immediately dropped it in fear. So many things were rattling through his mind, but one thing was very clear to him.

"Mary, she's only a painting…no way…and she's with Ib right now!"

Suddenly, the picture of the ear began to wobble a bit as if it was listening to Garry making his statement. While the ear would relay its message to a place where Mary would get the message, Garry didn't realize this.

"I need to hurry, she's in danger."

Garry immediately ran out of the room, to hasten his progress, not noticing the eerie message of 'I heard Mary's Secret!' that now lay on the floor. The gallery knew that Garry was now a dangerous threat to their master's plans, so they would do everything in their power to make sure that he either forgot or was out of the way. Either way, the gallery would ensure that Garry would not make it out of this place.

When Garry had exited the room, he noticed that the doll that was near the door was now gone. Those things were creepy so he didn't mind its absence much. He realized though that he had already explored most of this area and his way back was blocked by mannequin heads that were almost as creepy as those dolls.

He headed down a hallway and saw the doll from earlier again and sighed. He saw that the doll was a bit bigger now and he knew something was up. He forced his hand into its stomach and pulled out a red paint ball, which vanished like the rest. The doll immediately sprang to life and ran into the room next to it, leaving the door open behind it.

Garry gulped and headed into the room and saw an assortment of all sizes of those wretched dolls. His stomach dropped and he wanted to leave the room immediately, but he saw a glistening paintball near a large painting at the end of the room. He cautiously made his way to the paintball avoiding any dolls on the way there, picking it up and watching it vanish like the rest.

"That's all of them…I need to hurry and get to Ib."

Garry immediately ran to the door and tried to open it, but to his shock it was locked. He kept trying to pull at the door, but it was no use the door would not pry open. Suddenly a message in painting etched itself on the door.

_Let's play another game, who, who, who has the key._

Before Garry could question it, the room suddenly went dark and bells began to toll in the background.

"Alright, this isn't funny let me out of here."

Garry kept pulling at the door, with no success rewarded for his efforts. As he turned around he saw something slowly creeping up from the painting, what looked like Red Eyes from earlier. He immediately began tearing the room up, not moving the dolls trying to find the key with no success. At this point the fiend was beginning to make his way out of the painting as if to grab Garry.

Garry ripped the stomach of the nearest doll to him and out of its stomach fell a small pebble. A look of despair formed on Garry's face as he knew what this meant.

"Ib, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…please forgive me."

As he kept trying to struggle to find the key, the doll had fully emerged from its painting and everything went red for Garry. Expecting his rose to be ripped to shreds, Garry merely waited for the end, but it did not come. Instead Garry found himself drowning in blue paint, with the large doll watching him from above, ignoring his struggles to get out.

"Garry, it's time to wake up."

Garry simply sank into darkness, not knowing what would happen to him, but he didn't care as long as Ib was safe.

The doll room was still exactly the same, except Garry was now sitting on his knees surrounded by the dolls, but he looked like he was in a trance.

"…..that….so? …hehehe…"

Garry began to babble on as though he was talking to someone, but the dolls just remained inanimate. He swore that they were responded so he decided to keep on talking.

"…Ahahahaha….oh, sure. Sometimes…..yeah, yeah…."

Garry just continued to sit there oblivious to what was going on around him, as footsteps could be heard approaching the room.

"…Don't see that every day, right? I just ran out, you see…"

Garry then started hearing voices in his head, but he could tell the difference between those and the dolls.

"So, you really do like the art here?"

"Oh, I really love it. But it takes a while for sure…"

The footsteps were getting louder at this point, but Garry still heard nothing, like he was in his own little world with the dolls.

"Oh, you too? Why, we certainly get along don't we? Ohohoho."

Suddenly Ib and Mary were standing outside of the room, when they heard Garry speak. Mary turned to Ib looking a little shocked.

"Is that Garry in there? Is he…talking to someone? Ib, do you want to go in?"

Ib merely nodded yes as she was deeply confused. The voice certainly sounded like Garry, but no one else was talking. Was that really Garry in there or someone to just fool them? No, she couldn't think like that, this had to be Garry and she would save him.

Ib slowly pressed the door open with Mary cautiously following in behind her. When they entered, Ib saw a room filled with the ornament bunnies that she had seen earlier, with Garry sitting near one. He didn't even react to the two of them entering; it was like they weren't even there for him.

"Hoho! You're really quite entertaining you know that? I feel like I could talk to you about my every worry….Ahahahaha…"

Garry then saw a doll come up to give him a hug and he began to hug it, but for Ib and Mary it looked like he was simply grabbing at thin air, like he was trying to hug himself. Ib didn't know what to do, this man looked like Garry, sounded like him, but he wasn't acting like him.

"Garry, I'm glad you trust me. Now do you want to hear a secret?"

The doll then whispers something to Garry's ear and he chuckles at it.

"Huh! Never heard that before…Can you give me the details? No, no, I won't tell anyone! Your secret's safe with me!"

Ib walked in front of Garry to see if that would snap him out of this state he was in, but it didn't stop the rambling.

"Whaaa? I don't believe it! Really? Are you for real? Cause that's disgusting! Who'd do that to a girl? If I saw that happening, I'd tell them off for sure!"

"Garry, please wake up, let's go home…"

"Troubled? I know the feeling. You just feel helpless sometimes…like when I lost my parents when I was young. You know you can't run away, but nothing goes well either…Wonder Why? Sigh….."

Mary placed a hand on Ib's shoulder and she turned to her and started sobbing. She was so scared for Garry right now, but while Ib cried into Mary, a wide grin formed on her face. She realized that Garry was so deep now that he wouldn't be pulled back out easily.

"Don't you think it would be nice to just let everything go?"

"…Yeah that works too. It's nice to not have to think…Just forgetting the bad things…Ahaha, oh yes! I'm with you there!"

At this point Garry began mumbling random words to himself that Ib or Marry couldn't understand. Mary then looked at Ib and pointed towards the door.

"Ib, I don't think this is the real Garry. Even if he is…I don't think he's in the right mind anymore. I know you don't want to leave him, but…he could hurt us like this…besides he seems happy doesn't he?"

Ib sniffled and began to walk out of the room with Mary following right behind her and closing the door.

"Mary…come on, we need to find a way out of here…for Garry."

"Yeah for Garry."

The two girls then clasped their hands together and they quietly walked off to a sketchbook area where they found a large pink door. The door was already unlocked so they headed down to what appeared to be the gallery. After a few minutes of searching, they had arrived at the painting that had started at and they leaped through 'Fabricated World' and escaped the gallery.

Meanwhile, Garry was still in the room with all of the dolls, still mumbling to himself. The dolls then stood up and began to leave the room, leaving Garry confused.

"Where are you guys going, I thought we were going to be friends?"

"Just follow us Garry, don't you trust us?"

"Yeah…yeah I do."

Garry then got up and began to follow the large amount of dolls into a sketchbook area. He ignored all of it though and simply followed the dolls into a large toy box. The dolls then went to sleep with Garry simply sitting against a wall.

"Why do I feel like…I forgot something…something…wait…where's Ib?"

The largest doll known as Red Eyes immediately came crawling down the stairs into the toy box and glared at Garry. He immediately lunged at Garry before he could have a chance to run, grabbing him and holding him up to his face. He made sure Garry would stare into those red soulless eyes.

"Why did you wake up Garry?"

Garry was struggling to get free, but Red Eye's grip was far too great for him to overcome.

"Because, I have to save her, we have to get out of here together."

"Silly boy, while you were off dreaming, she and Mary already escaped this place. Why we will miss her greatly, we have someone new now. But, you just won't do you in your current state. No, you'll need to be…more crazy like before."

"No, I will never let you get away with this…I will get out of here and I will save her."

Red Eyes began to grip Garry harder, but not hard enough to crush anything vital, slowly moving the purple haired boy to his face, put his eyes up against his. In the struggling, Garry's rose fell to the ground, with a doll immediately scooping it up, showing it to Red Eyes.

"Ah, very good my child, you have done well. Now then, boy you will not be able to leave even if you want to. You have been replaced and now your existence lies in this place. You will remain here forever and you will be happy. You should thank me, I'm doing you a favor by making you different, and you won't have to live with the failure."

Garry continued to struggle to get free from the monster's grip, but as his eyes met the dolls, he felt is strength being sapped away.

"No…I won't…let you…do this…"

Garry passed out within Red Eyes grip, causing him to open his mouth wide open.

"Do not worry Garry; next time you awake, all your pains and worries will be gone. Just like before."

Red Eyes slowly laid Garry on the floor, to allow him his rest, but Garry would see differently.

Garry would see himself being swallowed by Red Eyes and entering a sea of complete black, unable to move his body, like he was slowly losing himself in the darkness. As he went deeper, he saw his rose. It was in full bloom at it was flourishing despite being eclipsed. However, as soon as he grabbed it, the rose began wilting and lost petal after petal. Garry was trying to pick up the pieces, but that only caused the rose to wilt faster, causing him more and more pain. Eventually the last petal fall and he felt everything go blank without a warning and the darkness surrounding him faded into nothing.

Red Eyes would watching the lying Garry intently, watching his body become more and more sporadic and in pain as he slowly tore off each petal of his rose. He couldn't kill Garry, not anymore, but he would make his mind break. Even if he couldn't hurt Mary, he wanted to make him pay for his rudeness, make him pay for all the awful things he said about them. Besides, he was going to be their new friend; he needed to be broken before he would be accepting.

As the last petal was torn from its stem, the dolls watched as his body went limp likely due to his mind being torn apart viciously. They slowly motioned towards the body to see if their plaything was injured, but Red Eyes simply waved them away.

"He will be fine my children. Now, ten of you must sacrifice yourself, so we may ensure he stays his new self. If we do things the same way twice, he will break free over and over and this cycle will not be repeated again. "

Red Eyes children nodded and ten of them began to climb onto the arm that had the rose and began to meld themselves to the rose too slowly revive with fresh blue petals sprouting to life. As the rose began to return to life, Garry began to stir from his slumber, but could not wake up. Even when the rose was completely rejuvenated, it would take time for his mind to adjust to the changes.

"Everyone, return to your sleep, when he is ready to awaken, I will make sure you all know."

The dolls nodded and slowly scattered inside the toy box so they could all rest. As they went to their resting spots, Red Eyes approached Garry and placed his rose into his hands and began to crawl away.

"Sleep soundly, for tomorrow, is the first day of the rest of your meaningless existence."

Garry would stir in his slip every so often muttering incoherent words though a few managed to become understandable after hours of mumbling.

"Friends…forever…together…Ib…forget…"

Meanwhile as Garry floated in his scattered, he saw two clear figures among all the haze and fog that now surrounded him. One was Ib who looked alone and scared, while another was one of those dolls who looked as happy could be, even though he was freaked out by the sight of them. He went straight towards Ib, making sure she was okay.

"Ib are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?"

"Could say I've been better, but I could've sworn that I was…"

"Garry, I think I see a way out of here, come on."

Before Ib could rush ahead, Garry picked her up to carry her in his arms.

"You've been walking long enough Ib, come on, let's get out of here."

Garry began to carry Ib, ignoring the doll behind him that had collapsed to its knees, with tears shedding down its face. Garry couldn't see it, but what he was actually carrying was one of the dolls, while he had left behind Ib, alone and scared. His mind and heart had lied to him, he was now truly broken, and now that broken man would be in control, while the real Garry would sleep, forever trapped in a mad man's body.

* * *

**So, that's the end of the first chapter folks I hope you enjoyed it. If you could please drop a review stating what you thought of the story, I would appreciate it, and it would help get updates out faster. Garry, you have anything to say before we end this chapter?**

**Garry: *is simply sitting in the middle of nowhere drooling like a zombie***

**Don't worry guys, he should be back to normal by next chapter, he's just…processing at the moment. Well, until next time.**


	2. A New You

**AN: Alright, so here we are with Chapter 2 of Dollhouse. So, you all might be wondering, what the hell happened to Garry and what Red Eyes sounds like? Well, the second one is easy. I imagine this version of Red Eyes calm and collected, but will show his teeth when needed, sort of like Palpatine from Star Wars. Heck, when I imagine a voice for him, it resembles Palaptine's, but moving on. What happened to Garry will be explained, but for now let's say he lost himself and now that he is broken, well you'll see. Also, the whole broken thing, which did have a little inspiration from Once Upon a Time, go watch that show if you haven't. Now then, Red Eyes, if you could give us the disclaimer please.**

**Red Eyes: TheXehanorto doesn't own Ib or any of its characters, all use of it is for entertainment purposes only, please support the official release. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some things ready.**

**Me: Now then, without further ado, let us begin with Chapter 2.**

* * *

Garry had finally fallen into a more peaceful state of rest and seemed close to awakening, based on how long the process he assumed would take. Red Eyes began the process of awakening the other dolls, but slowly and quietly as it was not worth the risk of startling Garry and snapping him out of it. When they were all awakened, Red Eyeshad gathered them all at the center of the toy box.

"Children, today you will have to handle Garry without me. I have some…preparations to make."

"Why would you need to prepare, nothing can go wrong at this point."

"Yeah, we have the blue haired under our grasp, even if he somehow escapes, it's not like he is a threat."

Red Eyes pinched his forehead and glared at his children, causing them to cower in fear a bit.

"You forget he has the lighter, if he decided that his life was no longer one worth living, he could burn this entire world into dust. I will not risk everything we have achieved now, all under the superstition that we could keep him in his current state."

One of the dolls then stepped forward and held a grey metal object up.

"Unless of course, the boy doesn't have his lighter on his person. Luckily for all of you, I removed it from his person a while ago."

Red Eyes immediately snatched the lighter from the doll's hands and swallowed it. The doll that had stepped forward now retreated back into the crowd no longer having anything useful to add. However, Red Eyes snatched the doll up and placed it on his shoulder.

"You did well my child and your service shall be rewarded. What that reward shall be, you shall see as time marches on. The rest of you, make sure Garry stays confided to the Sketchbook for now, I'd rather not have anything from the rest of the gallery accidently snap him back to reality."

"Wait, I thought you would have destroyed his old memories, no chance of him waking up."

"If only it was that simple, but sadly those memories keep him stable in a sense where if we ripped out his core, he would be empty and even if we filled it, it would mean nothing. But, not to worry, he is broken and if not, you need to merely repeat what was done last night, but if everything happened like I think it did, we have nothing to worry about for quite a while."

Garry than began to stir in his asleep, with his eyes slowly opening, though his sight was very diluted as his mind was still drawing a blank. His body still felt limp though, but it was certain that in a few minutes he would be awakened. Red Eyes signaled his children and left the sketchbook with the other doll still on his shoulder.

It didn't take too long once Red Eyes had left for Garry, but as soon as his eyes were open he was gripping his head in pain. He had a large ringing sound in his head like someone had put an alarm in his brain and his sight was blurry at best. As soon as he could feel his body he immediately clutched his head and moved his body into a curled up position. He had several voices ringing through his head and he couldn't tell the difference between them.

_Garry come on! Were friends right? Stay here with us. Garry, I don't want to lose you. Garry wake up!_

One of the dolls wandered over to Garry and tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him out of his panicked state, though he was stull curled up in a ball like position. Garry didn't respond to the doll's movement, mainly because he had his eyes closed and he had no clue what had just touched him.

"Garry, are you okay? You look like you just had a panic attack."

Garry opened his eyes and saw one of the dolls standing in front of him with a concerned expression on its face. He immediately grabbed the doll and pulled it into a hug, with tears starting to stream down his face.

"No, I'm not, I just the worst nightmare…there was this girl with red eyes and brown hair, but I never met anyone like that in my life. She just kept asking me why I abandoned her and why I left her to die. Yet I never met anyone else before in here, only you guys."

The doll formed a small grin on his face, though Garry simply thought that it was happy that he was okay. In actuality though, it was due to the process being a complete success, well almost complete, his subconscious still remembered Ib, but not enough to do any real harm. This new psyche of Garry's would need to be tested, but it was likely that Garry was now truly broken and he would stay that way.

"Garry…can you tell us what you remember, we want to help you."

Garry nodded and got out of his fettle position, laying his head against a nearby wall.

"Well, I remember being in the art gallery when everything suddenly went dark. Next thing I know I am in a hallway, next to a vase with a blue rose in it. This painting jumped from a wall in a nearby room and it got my rose. Next thing I remember is waking up in here."

The doll sighed and immediately stood next to Garry, letting its body fall on top of Garry, so he would be closer to him. The doll placed its hand on his rose.

"Garry, you've been in here for one hundred years."

Garry was pale at this point, wondering if he was dreaming.

"But, if it's been that long, shouldn't I be dead?"

"The rules of life here work differently, your life is in that rose, if all its petals should fall, and you would die. Nothing ever ages in here, sure time passes, but nothing changes in here."

"Have I been asleep all this time or…"

"No, you've been awake for most of it, for about ninety-eight years, and then you just fell asleep and never woke up until now."

Garry then leaned forward, grasping his head in pain.

"I can't remember anything from any of it; even now I feel more clouds instead of things becoming clearer. The only thing that I remotely remember is your kindness and how you took care of me."

"Actually Garry, you also took care of us, you just don't remember. You were our only friend for these past hundred years."

"Well, can you tell me what's happened recently, not everything, just the big stuff?"

"Well, we never left from here so nothing much happened; you were too scared to go out into the gallery. Something about glass bunny ornaments or something…"

Garry shuddered at the mention of the bunny dolls that scared the ever loving crap out of him. If there was anything he remembered about being in the gallery it's that those things would stare into your soul. Garry suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness hit him and closed his eyes.

"I think I'm going to sleep a bit longer, okay guys?"

The dolls immediately began to swarm Garry, covering most of his body like a blanket except for his head. He felt some weight come over him, but he figured it was just a blanket or something, so he didn't bother looking to see what it was.

"Don't worry Garry, we'll be with you."

"Alright, maybe tomorrow, we'll be able to play."

With that, Garry began snoring lightly, with the dolls also falling asleep with him, except for the one ontop of Garry's rose, grasping it with his hands. A large smile began to creep onto the dolls face and he began to sing to the rose.

_Oh sweet bud, let sleep take you in.  
Let your dreams be reassuring.  
Let your doubts and troubles wilt away.  
Next time you wake, feel born anew._

The doll continued to mumble this as it slept throughout the night, with Garry's mind going blank with the song drowning out any other thoughts in his head. Even though he wanted to remember, the song made his mind go blank, as paint began to sweep through the vastness of his mind, slowly covering his memories, drowning out the last of what he remembered.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but towards the end my muse just started to get drowned out with other ideas so I had to make this a bit short. It works though, sense this chapter is really meant to set up the events for the next five to six chapters of the fic. So, what are the dolls going to do with Garry, what is Red Eyes planning, will Garry ever break free of his mental prison and see Ib again? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. **


End file.
